


When you don't need words.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, hola. Soy nueva aquí y no sé muy bien como funciona esto. Espero que con el tiempo podamos mejorar eso :).</p><p>Aquí tienen mi Tumblr para conocer a la persona detrás de estas ideas: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	When you don't need words.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hola. Soy nueva aquí y no sé muy bien como funciona esto. Espero que con el tiempo podamos mejorar eso :).
> 
> Aquí tienen mi Tumblr para conocer a la persona detrás de estas ideas: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

Isaac y Derek observaban como Stiles trabajaba incansablemente sobre su ordenador investigando para un trabajo de Literatura. 

\- Me encanta que estéis aquí chicos, pero dejad de daos el lote mientras estoy trabajando. Intento concentrarme y ni el TDHA ni vosotros ayudáis mucho con ello - dijo Stiles mientras se giraba hacia los dos.- 

Ambos se separaron y miraron a Stiles.

\- No nos estamos dando el lote, Stiles - dijo Isaac sonriendo a su novio.-

\- Pero tampoco ayuda y este maldito trabajo de Literatura terminará por acabar conmigo antes que una estúpida Darach.

Sus dos novios rieron pero en cuanto Stiles frunció el ceño, Derek se incorporó para mirar más profundamente a su novio.

\- Literatura… ¿Por qué no estás con Isaac como modelo artístico? 

\- Porque yo no sirvo para eso, Isaac está bueno y tiene un perfil griego perfecto. Nadie querría dibujar a alguien como yo.

Derek sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo delantero, lo desplegó y se lo enseño a Stiles. 

\- A mi si me gusta dibujarte, sobre todo cuando duermes, así no te mueves tanto.

El papel contenía un dibujo a carboncillo de Stiles e Isaac abrazados mientras dormían juntos.

Stiles abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada y la cerró.

\- ¿El equipo de Lacrosse con Scott y Danny? Eres bueno con eso.

\- No lo soy Isaac, Finstock no me deja jugar.

\- Pero ganaste el partido, fuiste nuestro héroe.

\- No, no lo soy - dijo Stiles.- 

\- ¿Clase de dibujo? Estarías con Lydia.

\- No sé dibujar y no me gustaría ver como chicas desesperadas dibujan a mi novio mientras está desnudo.

Derek miró a Isaac con gesto interrogativo. 

\- No voy desnudo, llevo boxers. Además, normalmente estoy vestido.

\- Bueno… -Derek sonrió a Isaac y luego miró a su otro novio- ¿el equipo de arco con All…

\- No termines la frase Derek, por tu bien.

Derek resopló y su novio de pelo rizado se inclinó para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

\- Solo estás intentando ayudar a Stiles, lo sabemos, pero esa idea es un poco tonta.

El mayor frunció el ceño y Stiles e Isaac rieron. 

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas la banda de música? Estarías con Danny.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mis gustos musicales no creo que la banda sea una buena idea. Muchas gracias chicos, pero creo que lo mejor hubiera sido haberme ido con Cora. 

Derek se acercó a Isaac y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos, podía notar como el rubio de rizos se tensaba, le besó la nuca y empezó a frotarle la espalda.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Stiles?

\- La noche del Nemeton, cuando acabasteis con el Darach, Cora me ofreció irme con ella a Los Ángeles. Quizás, si hubiera aceptado su oferta todo iría mejor, vosotros dos seriáis felices juntos, no tendríais que cuidar de mi, papá estaría bien, todo sería mejor para todos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, durante unos minutos ninguno se movió hasta que Derek desenvolvió el cuerpo de Isaac, se levantó, caminó hasta Stiles, llevó la mano hasta su mentón e hizo que mirara directamente a sus ojos. 

\- Stiles… te amo -miró hacia Isaac- te amamos -volvió a mirar a Stiles- Isaac y yo seriamos felices estando juntos, pero algo dentro de nosotros no estaría bien. Isaac es como el primer dulce que come un niño, yo soy…

\- Como la primera vez que un niño se cae y raspa su rodilla -interrumpió Isaac.-

\- Lo que dijo Isaac - gruño Derek-. Y tú eres esa explosión de energía y curiosidad que tienen los niños. Con esto, estoy intentado decirte que nos complementas - tiró de Stiles para que se levantara y lo guió hasta la cama junto a Isaac- Adoramos la manera en que nos despiertas, Isaac está encantado de cocinar para nosotros, nos fascina tu inteligencia . 

Derek se hundió en la cama junto a Stiles e Isaac y los abrazó. Isaac metió la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Stiles e inhaló su aroma junto con el de Derek y el propio. 

\- Lo que el señor gruñón intenta decirte es que te amamos de cualquier manera y no te cambiamos por nada. 

\- ¡Hey! Yo no soy un gruñón. Aun así estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Isaac - besó la mejilla de Stiles y acarició los rizos de Isaac.- 

\- Lo eres Derek, lo eres. 

Derek frunció el ceño y los tres rieron.

\- Papá no llega a casa hasta la noche. 

\- Eso te da tiempo para dormir hasta la cena. 

\- ¿Dormirás conmigo? 

\- No puedo, tengo que ayudar a Isaac con la cena. 

\- ¿Fideos? 

\- ¿Quieres fideos? - preguntó Isaac.- 

\- Hhm -asintió Stiles- sin apio, por favor.

\- De acuerdo, sin apio. 

Isaac y Derek se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a un feliz Stiles un tanto adormilado.


End file.
